Et maintenant
by Valhalle
Summary: Os. spoiler saison 6


_Hello la compagnie. _

_Un petit os écrit sur un coup de tête. J'me lance dans le drame, préparez les mouchoirs ! ^^_

_Attention, il y a un méchant spoiler dans cet os. Je l'ai noyé dans la masse de mes idées et peu mis en valeur mais il est quand même là. A vous de voir. _

_Merci à toi, p'tit Viking, pour tes corrections. _

_

* * *

_

Sale journée. Sale retour aux sources. Huit mois qu'il n'avait plus remis les pieds chez-lui. Huit mois qu'il vivait avec son pote dans un loft deux fois trop grand pour eux. La vie rêvée. Une aide précieuse pour le remettre sur le droit chemin. Enfin… c'est ce qu'avait dit son psychiatre. « _Ne le laissez pas seul_ ». Wilson avait joué son rôle à la perfection lorsque le moral n'avait pas été au beau fixe. Malgré les apparences, sa présence avait été d'un précieux secours. C'était important de compter sur quelqu'un même quand on s'appelait House. Il en comprenait mieux les rouages maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul dans son appartement.

De son entrée, il détailla son salon comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de venir s'échouer sur le canapé. Les souvenirs, le silence n'avaient rien de rassurant. Jadis havre de paix, son appartement lui apparaissait désormais le pire endroit à vivre. Il fallait qu'il se résigne à accepter ce retour en arrière.

Devant lui, la bouteille de Whisky et son verre n'avaient pas bougé depuis son départ. Il souffla dans ce dernier pour en déloger la poussière et s'en servit une bonne dose. Il n'était pas homme à se résigner. Il n'avait jamais accepté ce que la vie lui offrait. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait le faire. S'il n'était pas capable d'aller revivre avec Wilson, alors il fallait qu'il trouve une solution de rechange. Et vite.

À mi-chemin des lèvres, son verre lui échappa des mains. Il se brisa au sol et l'alcool se répandit sur son tapis. _Merde !_ Il récupéra les morceaux et alla les jeter dans la cuisine. La poubelle empestait la moisissure provenant de vieux emballages de plats cuisinés. C'était irrespirable. Il laissa tout en plan en constatant qu'il venait de se taillader la paume avec ce satané verre. La main sous le robinet, la tuyauterie émit de curieux bruits avant que l'air finisse par s'infiltrer complètement dans les canalisations_. La facture d'eau. Tu aurais dû payer ta facture d'eau. _Et il en allait de même avec l'électricité. Il avait tout laissé à l'abandon depuis qu'il se savait avec lui. Ça ne devait pas finir. Une greluche de passage avait eu raison d'une amitié vieille de douze ans ? Eux deux, c'était pour la vie. Ça ne pouvait pas finir.

Sa main continuait de pisser le sang. Wilson l'avait mit dehors. « On ne peut pas faire ménage à trois, House, » avait-il dit. _Tu parles ! _Il ne demandait pas à coucher avec eux dans le même pieu, juste de conserver sa chambre. Mais sa présence déplaisait à _Madame_. Elle avait des arguments et des attributs impossibles à contrecarrer ! Et Wilson, bonne poire qu'il était, ne voyait pas le loup entrer dans la bergerie.

_Pourquoi avoir rompu ? _Ils étaient bien ensemble. Tous les matins à se raconter leurs rêves de la nuit devant des toasts et du café noir. De franches rigolades devant la télé. Des pizzas party les vendredis soirs. Un monde sans bonne femme. Libre et sans complication ! _Ne regrettait-il pas tous ces bons moments ?_

House se décida à enrouler sa blessure avec un vieux torchon traînant sur son plan de travail. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme une vieille tante, éplorée d'avoir perdu son gigolo. En temps normal, cette idée l'aurait fait sourire mais ce soir, il en avait gros sur le cœur. _C'est peut-être ta limite ?_

Il n'y avait pas seulement cette histoire qui le minait. Quelque chose d'autre se déroulait sous yeux sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Chaque matin son équipe essayait de lui cacher ce mystère. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Il les observait dans l'autre pièce en leur laissant cinq minutes pour s'installer. Il les détaillait un à un, les passant au rayon X. Dès qu'il investissait les lieux, leurs visages s'éteignaient, se fermaient à la vue de leur tyrannique patron. Mais durant ces cinq petites minutes, House avait radiographié des visages épanouis, heureux de vivre. Foreman et 13 se dévoraient des yeux tandis que Chase riait des blagues de Taub. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait été plus fort que lui.

Durant des années, il avait cherché à les isoler pour mieux les diriger. Le bonheur appauvrissait les esprits et endormait la vigilance. Il lui fallait des disciples asservis pour se concentrer sur leur travail et rien d'autre. Ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Plus personne ne souhaitait adhérer de gré ou de force à cette doctrine. Ils acceptaient tout juste d'être bons médecins et refusaient de prendre la place du meilleur. Trop de contraintes.

Chaque jour, House se voyait perdre un peu plus de terrain et devenir totalement impuissant. _Tu ne sais plus manipuler les gens ?_

La chute d'un empire se faisait en un jour. Des détails mis à l'écart. Des clémences trop facilement accordées. Des sentences pas assez expéditives. Et le tout s'accumulait comme une cocotte minute, prête à exploser. Et c'était aujourd'hui que cette bombe à retardement lui pétait en pleine figure.

En fin d'après midi, Cuddy avait appuyé sur le détonateur. Il était resté impassible alors que la déflagration soufflait presque tous ses organes. Il regardait son univers se décomposer autour de lui en réalisant subitement qu'il n'avait plus d'emprise sur personne. C'était la fin d'un règne annoncé. Et il n'avait rien vu venir.

_« Quand on a été au pouvoir, on ne se contente plus des miettes »_ psalmodia une petite voix dans son crâne.

A cloche pied, House alla de placard en placard, ouvrit nerveusement tous les tiroirs, balançant tous les objets inutiles. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Son appartement était un nid à Vicodine, une pharmacie en libre service. Pas besoin de présenter une ordonnance. Certains emmagasinaient des pâtes ou du sucre dès que les médias annonçaient une catastrophe apocalyptique. Lui, c'était ses médocs. Tel un furet, il stockait. Derrière chaque objet, on pouvait être sûr de calmer n'importe quelle douleur. Il suffisait simplement de tendre le bras, d'être assez lâche pour s'en saisir. Ce que fit House. _Deux tubes feront amplement l'affaire_.

Huit mois qu'il n'avait pas retouché à cette saloperie. A vivre sans. A se satisfaire de placebos moins performants. C'était supportable. Le plaisir de rejoindre Wilson tous les soirs lui faisait oublier la douleur à sa jambe. De lui préparer des petits plats, de se chamailler sur des sujets anodins, tout cela contribuait à lui occuper sainement l'esprit. Il se croyait sur le chemin de la guérison, envisageait même de revendre son appartement. Pour la première fois, il avait des projets en tête.

House repassa dans le salon et revint s'asseoir sur son canapé. Il sortit son téléphone portable de la poche arrière de son jean et le posa sur la table. De son pouce, il éjecta le premier opercule du tube orangé et en vida tous les cachets. Il en fit de même avec le second. Une cinquantaine de pilules blanches s'étalait devant lui. C'était la première fois qu'il les revoyait. Et ce serait la dernière.

Une idée comme celle-ci ne s'improvisait pas. Elle était forcément là depuis longtemps. Invisible. Derrière une armée de ronces, elle poussait doucement, se nourrissant du désespoir de chacun. On pouvait toujours la vilipender, elle se terrait sagement dans son coin, et parfois pendant des années, on ne la revoyait plus. Pourtant, elle était toujours présente. A l'affût du moindre signe pour ressurgir. Attendant que l'esprit craque.

Aujourd'hui, House n'arrivait plus à converser avec elle, à la repousser.

Il lui donnait raison.

Il en mit deux dans sa paume et attrapa la bouteille de Whisky. D'abord, bien les placer au fond de la gorge, les coincer entre le palais et la langue avant que le liquide ne fasse le reste. C'était fou comme les automatismes revenaient facilement. C'était si simple de se foutre en l'air. Il en prit quatre autres. Il savait qu'en rentrant chez lui, il trouverait la solution à tous ses problèmes.

Sa tête lui tournait déjà. Le sevrage était aussi bénéfique que la reprise. La première cigarette du fumeur après une longue période d'arrêt devait procurer la même sensation. Il flottait presque. Le cerveau peinait à faire son boulot mais en même temps il ne recevait plus aucun message de sa jambe. Les analgésiques agissaient principalement en bloquant la synthèse des prostaglandines. Ces molécules étaient des récepteurs sensoriels spécifiques de la perception de la douleur. La diminution de la concentration des prostaglandines dans les tissus entraînait un blocage de la transmission du message douloureux au cerveau. House pouvait se frapper la jambe, il aurait eu la sensation de taper sur un corps étranger. Sa main aussi appréciait le traitement. La Vicodine n'était pas vraiment un coagulant, le torchon était imbibé de sang, mais l'anesthésie était totale.

- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu as prévu de faire le grand saut ?

House se figea. Une onde de glace le traversa. _Cette voix_.

- Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? Questionna-t-elle. Je demande ça parce que… parce que jusqu'ici, tout ce que tu as entrepris est toujours tombé à l'eau.

Cette voix, il la connaissait. _Si familière_. Amber était assise à côté de lui. Toujours vêtue de sa blouse blanche de médecin laissant entrevoir une jupe verte plissée. Des cheveux blonds tombaient de chaque côté de ce visage sévère. Pas vraiment belle.

- Encore six. Tu sais qu'il t'en reste encore six à prendre. Je sais que tu as fais le calcul. Alors, vas-y !

Il la regarda. Elle était identique à ses souvenirs. Elle le serait toujours. Le temps s'était figé sur elle. Éternelle jeunesse.

House obéit sagement en prenant trois autres cachets.

- Tu m'épates ! Le complimenta Amber. Tu as vraiment l'air d'être décidé ! Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour admettre que c'est la meilleure solution pour toi. Et pour tout le monde.

House n'était pas très à l'aise avec elle. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Qui le serait ? Dialoguer avec l'ex petite amie de Wilson -qui plus est, morte par sa faute- n'était pas vraiment engageant. Le cerveau réagissait parfois bizarrement. Surtout à un moment pareil où il n'avait pas envie de faire la causette.

- Va-t-en.

House s'appuya contre le dossier. Ça commençait à tourner sévère dans sa tête. Difficile de fixer son regard.

- Où veux-tu que j'aille ?

- Va hanter quelqu'un d'autre.

- Bientôt, on ne se verra plus si tu tiens ton engagement. Tu seras définitivement débarrassé de moi. Alors continue !

Oui, il était décidé à le faire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le pousser pour agir.

- Je ne comprends pas, continua-t-elle. Tu as toujours voulu être seul. Et maintenant que tu l'es, ça te déplait ?

Forcément à cette question, il n'arrivait pas à fournir de réponses. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Vivre dans la solitude et n'écouter que ses propres conseils. Être libre et ne tomber sous l'influence de personne. _Foutaises !_

- C'est nul d'être seul.

- Mais tu ne voulais pas l'admettre.

C'est vrai qu'il se croyait immunisé contre ce mal. La marginalité ne le rendait pas meilleur ni plus intelligent. Ça le rendait seulement malheureux. Il prit deux autres cachets ainsi que son téléphone. Il se frotta les yeux. Le clavier était illisible. Les touches se mélangeaient entre elles. Ça valsait méchamment dans son crâne.

- Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Tu te l'es promis !

House sourit bêtement. _Ses yeux…_ Tout devenait flou. Ses yeux devaient refléter la colère. Elle avait raison de s'énerver. Il se concentra sur les lettres de son téléphone.

- Ils ne viendront pas te secourir ! Ils se fichent de toi ! Continue ! Plus qu'un seul et c'est la liberté !

La liberté se résumait en quelques mots. Une overdose provoquait une dépression des centres respiratoires. Le cerveau oubliait d'envoyer l'ordre aux muscles inspirateurs de fonctionner. On ne se rendait compte de rien. Il s'ensuivrait un ralentissement progressif de la respiration, suivi par une diminution importante de l'apport en oxygène dans le sang. Le cerveau se retrouverait alors privé d'air, ce qui diminuerait considérablement la fréquence respiratoire. La respiration finirait par s'arrêter totalement et le cœur stopperait à son tour. Il fallait intervenir dans les trois minutes avant la mort cérébrale définitive.

Cuddy habitait à quinze kilomètres. Wilson à huit.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'ils viennent t'aider ! Sourit-elle. Tu tiens à les culpabiliser toute leur vie. Pas bête. Ça te ressemble beaucoup.

Il mit un temps fou à écrire son message. Elle se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

-_ « Vou ête convié a une Vicodin party, magnez vou »._ Lu-t-elle à haute voix. Mortel comme message ! Ça va les faire réagir.

Amber se rapprocha de la table basse. Il n'aimait pas sa présence, sa facilité à se moquer de lui. Cette méchanceté gratuite. Il aurait voulu l'étrangler pour qu'elle se taise à jamais.

- Je ne suis qu'une projection de ton moi intérieur, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne t'aimes pas.

- Elle a raison, House.

_Wilson_ ? House tourna la tête. Il était assis à sa gauche, jambes croisées, le bras posé sur l'accoudoir du canapé, la tête inclinée contre sa main.

- Tu n'aimes personne, ajouta-t-il.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, entama une troisième voix. Vous n'avez pas le droit de penser à ça maintenant alors que durant des années je n'ai attendu qu'un signe de votre part. C'est trop tard House.

Cuddy était assise à l'angle de sa table basse. Il ne voyait plus distinctement les traits de son visage. Il avait suffi que ses pensées dérivent vers elle pour qu'elle apparaisse. Wilson affirmait qu'il n'aimait personne. C'était peut-être vrai. Ce n'était peut-être pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Un fantasme tout au moins. De l'attirance tout au plus. Alors pourquoi avait-il si mal ? En fin d'après midi, elle lui avait annoncé cette nouvelle. _Son mariage_. Elle était heureuse alors que lui se déconnectait de la réalité. Il était un peu tard pour souffrir. De se rendre compte que toute sa vie, il était passé à côté de l'essentiel. D'avoir fait à chaque fois les mauvais choix.

Il n'acceptait pas la défaite.

- Encore un, le taquina Amber, en faisant pivoter avec son index chaque cachet sur lui-même. Elle aussi t'a abandonné.

Sa vue se brouilla. Il s'essuya les yeux avec le revers de sa manche. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de prendre une poignée de médicaments. Il appuya sur la touche verte de son téléphone. Une barre rouge se remplit lentement dans un encadré. Puis une deuxième. Son portable émit une tonalité d'alerte. « Message envoyé_ » _apparut sur l'écran. Il ferma la main et bascula la tête en arrière. Il posa son poing contre sa bouche, se servant de lui comme d'un entonnoir. Il relâcha ses muscles.

- Adieu, House, dit Amber. Puisses-tu trouver le repos quelque part.

Il déglutit difficilement. Son téléphone glissa lentement de sa main. Ses muscles s'ankylosèrent rapidement. Il lutta quelques instants pour ne pas sombrer. Il parvint tout juste à bouger les yeux. Son regard s'arrima à celui de Cuddy. Le cœur diminuait sérieusement ses battements. La vie ralentissait.

Son esprit voguait encore sur ce monde. Où plutôt divaguait. Des formes dansaient derrière Cuddy, des ombres s'agitaient comme dans un vieux poste de télévision à la réception défaillante. Des silhouettes informes, des ébauches de quelque chose tourbillonnaient un peu partout dans son appartement. Même derrière les fenêtres, le phénomène se répandait.

House était paisible. Son cœur ne pulsait pratiquement plus. Le peu d'oxygène dans le sang alluma une dernière lueur dans le cristallin de ses yeux. Il vit clairement des contours se dessiner avant que des visages n'apparaissent. Silencieux, ils se tenaient dans le salon, le couloir, la cuisine. Il y en avait partout. Même dans la rue. Chaque personne regardait cet homme s'éteindre. De la tristesse se lisait sur chaque visage. Tous ces gens, House les connaissait. Avec aucun d'entre eux, il n'avait été tendre. Mais nul ne retenait cet aspect négatif. Peu importaient ses motivations et sa manière d'agir. S'ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était à lui qu'ils le devaient.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Dans trois minutes le cerveau suivrait.

_Trois minutes_… Le temps nécessaire qu'il lui fallait parfois pour établir un diagnostic. Et ainsi sauver une vie.

* * *

_Pour les coms, j'accepte les œufs, les tomates, les fruits et légumes en tout genre, le goudron et les plumes. ^^ Et si cette fic n'obtient aucun commentaire, je ne vous en tiendrais vraiment pas rigueur. Moi-même, je l'ai déjà oubliée._

H.P


End file.
